The couple of the century
by redvsbluemaster
Summary: Are they going to make it Wash seems to think so. So does Maine but some members seem to disagree.
1. Chapter 1

"Maine are you going to stay with me"? Maine just laid there beside Wash in bed looking at him and thinking. " **Are you really that worried about us Wash"?**

"No I will never leave you I can't live without you," Maine reassuringly whispered into Washes ear. "I haven't had very many relationships that withstood the test of time like ours have, they all tended to last this long then just gone," Wash said. "Wash don't you worry that pretty little head of yours babe I will be here with you as long as I am breathing," Maine said reassuringly.

And from that moment Wash never questioned Maine about his love for him again. As the days went on to weeks and weeks to months. They found there selves out of project freelancer and at Valhalla outpost. "Hi guys how is everyone this morning"?

"Were good how about you and Maine anything interesting we should know about"? Carolina ask while raising an eyebrow at Wash and Maine. "Nothing out of the ordinary," Maine just looks at wash after his reply to Carolina with the best shit eating grin he could muster.

"I was asking because you and Maine were a lot louder than normal this morning". Carolina said with a matter of fact voice.

Washes face getting redder by the second. Trying to change the subject he turns and sees York walking into the kitchen.

"Hey York how are you this morning"? Wash ask trying his best to change the subject.

"Well Wash I was good until your screaming woke me and Carolina up I mean dude I knew you was a screamer but damn," York said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

By now Maine and Carolina are on the floor laughing so hard there crying. Washes face is beet red and Wash is struggling to form coherent sentences. "But I… I don't why York I'm not that l loud am I"? Wash ask his voice raising three octaves.

"Well Wash it takes a lot to wake me up I'm surprised the whole base isn't awake". York said as he complained about the noise level.

"I'm going back to bed MAINE it's to early for this shit," Wash grumbled as he left the kitchen and was now headed back to there shared room.

Wash now back in his shared room with Maine took off his sweet pants and tee shirt and climbed into bed. Maine now doing the same thing crawls into bed and cuddles to his lover. "I love you David" Maine whispered into his ear "I love you to Maine," Wash replied with a little worry in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god Maine shut that mother fucker up"! Wash screamed as the alarm clock continued to go off.

"There its off can I go back to sleep now"? Maine ask pleadingly to Wash who looked at him with no mercy.

"No get up its our turn to cook breakfast this morning," Wash said as he tried to pull the brute out of bed.

"Fine but you better make it worth wild tonight," Maine said as he got up locating a pair of boxers and his sweat pants and shirt.

"Oh ill think about it, Maine sometimes I swear that is the only thing that drives you," Wash said with a smirk as he walked out of there shared bedroom.

As Wash walked into the main living area where he would usually find the other freelancers. He found two of them any way and a bottle of whiskey. Carolina his sister and York his best friend was laying on the couch asleep buck ass nude.

"Do you think they had a little to much to drink"? Maine ask as he walked up behind Wash.

"Yeah I think they did Maine I uh remember them being in here this morning but not like that what ever that is," Wash replied as Maine started pulling stuff out of the fridge.

"Maine," Wash said with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes Wash"? Maine answered questionly.

"Why are we here I mean after the project fell to pieces we could have went anywhere why did we come here"? Wash ask.

"Well I uh I really don't know why were here Wash but I do know one thing and that's I love you and I love to be here with you and our friends," Maine said to Wash as he leaned down to kiss wash.

"Maine why are you not this flirtatious all the time"? Wash ask with questioning eyes.

"Well that's simple I'm doing everything I can to get out of cooking breakfast," Maine responded with a grin.

"Oh well in that case I think you should stop and start cooking," Wash said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Well you didn't want me to stop earlier this morning," Maine said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Well … I. Shut up" Wash said with the best pout he could muster.

As breakfast began cooking one by one people started coming out of there rooms. Some faster than others, some slower than others each walking over to the coffee pot.

"Hi North how are you this morning"? Wash ask North with a questioning look

"Oh I could be better," North answered still a bit sleepy.

"Want to talk about it"? Wash ask as Maine was quietly laughing behind him as if he knew what it was about.

"No I don't want to talk about it," North answered with a bit of irritation in his voice as Wash stared at him.

"Ok well if you need us you know where to find us," Wash said reassuringly.

"Ya I know where to find you and maine in your bed fucking all the time that's where I can find you," North replied harshly.

"Maine" Wash whispered

"What do you want I'm not in this," Maine replied.

"Was I really that loud this morning"? Wash ask.

"YES YOU WAS THAT LOUD THEY HEARD YOU ACROSS THIS CANYON AND CALLED ME TO ASK ME WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON"! North screamed at Wash as he stared at North with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry North I didn't know I was,"  
Before Wash could finish his sentence he was cut off bye a nude York falling on top of him.

"York get off of me and for god sake go put on some clothes because you aint getting luck with me". Wash said smiling like a cashmere cat

"What oh my god no eww god no," York squealed like a little girl.

"Then you better go put some clothes on otherwise you just might get lucky with me," Wash said as he looked over at Maine who was giving Wash a death stare.

 **A/N that's a wrap for this chapter tell me what you think in the reviews I would love to have your opinion. I will try to update in a week or less. I owe a huge thank you to** **WargishBoromirFan** **she has helped me more than I would expect anyone to so check out her fics and read her profile if you decide to start your own fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry guys its been so long scince my last update but theres been some stuff goin on and I haven't really had time. But now I do so lets get into this chapter**

As Wash walked out of the base and started his patrol for the day. Everything was boring as usual. In this hot god forsaken canyon.

"It's got to be at least 100 degrees out here." Wash complained while trying not to fall down in the sand.

"There's like literally two trees in this whole canyon I mean how do people survive here." Wash said as he walks around the canyon.

Then Wash hears a sound that is all too familiar. The steady hum of a pelicans engines.

"What's that sound?" Wash says while turning around to see two pelicans dropping off enemy soldiers.

"Son of a bitch," Wash yells as he ducks behind a rock for cover.

"Maine…Maine can you hear me?" Wash calls over my radio. No response.

"Carolina, can you hear me? Carolina." No response again.

What's going on, Wash thought when suddenly he got a reply.

"Wash, can you hear me? Are you ok"? Carolina ask, worry and fear lacing her voice.

"Yes, Carolina, I'm fine. Pinned down but fine." Wash responded, trying his best to stay calm.

"Wash, where are you?" Carolina ask, unable to contain her emotions.

"I'm over by the red base, pinned down behind some rocks." Wash replied then all of a sudden the shooting stopped just stopped. "What in the world is going on?" Wash wondered all the pelicans had left, the men had retreated and were gone.

This isn't making any sense, Wash thought. Why would someone go through all the trouble just to attack and leave? If they stole something Wash can understand that but they didn't get anything, did they?

"Hey Carolina, I'm headed back to base. Is everything clear on your end?" Wash ask while walking back to the base.

"Yes everything is clear over here, little bro. See you soon." She replied with love and sadness lacing her voice.

Wash wondered what she was hiding from him, Wash thought while he walked through this blistering hot canyon.

Wash wonders if he should ask her what she hiding now or later.

Nah, I'll just asks her in person when I get there, Wash thought.

As Wash approached the door to their base, he heard everyone talking. What they're talking about he didn't know but has a feeling that he was about to find out.

"Hey guys." Wash said as he walked in. Everyone was there Carolina, North, York, Wyoming, and Florida.

As Wash took off his helmet that's when he realized Maine wasn't in there.

"Carolina...North... wh..where's Maine?" Wash ask, voice shaky with fear that he was hurt, or worse, killed.

"Wash, sweetie come here." Lina said **,** pulling him into a hug.

"Go get out of your armor and meet me in my room. Ok?" she said with a voice that he had never heard before.

"Ok," Wash said as he walked to the room that he and Maine shared.

Hoping for the best but fearing for the worst he got out of his armor and put on his civil clothes and went to his sister's room. His heart pounding and his breathing irregular his stomach is in knots he hopes nothing has happened to Maine.


End file.
